Heiress of Palpatine
by JediKnightMuse
Summary: A young girl finds out she's the daughter of the evil Emperor while being tortured....Please R&R! More will be posted as I work on it!
1. Default Chapter

~Authors note~ I own the characters in this story because I made them up. I am not getting money for this story. I will update as I work on it.

Heiress of Palpatine: Destiny

Chapter 1

Darkness. One of the meanings for the dark side. 

The black-hooded figure sat watching out the view port of his Star Destroyer the _Avenger_ looking out at all the brightly lit stars and planets. He watched, knowing the time had come to find his daughter and let her know of her birth right. Let her know of the darkness in her blood.

_But what if the girl won't turn? What if she refuses to accept who she is? _The cloaked figure asked himself. He grinned evilly to himself. _I have plenty of ways to convince her to turn. I have specialists who will deal with that._

A beep was then heard coming from the arm of the chair he sat in. He pressed a button to activate the comm.

"What is it?" The old man snapped

"The bounty hunters have arrived, my lord," The voice of Admiral Callion answered.

"Send them in," He replied. He turned his chair, and the five best bounty hunters in the galaxy stood there. One of them wore silver armor and had a helmet covering his entire face. He had weapons of all kinds hidden in his armor, and was known for completing his bounties. His name was Cal Lusar.

"I want you to search the galaxy for my daughter. Her name is Kelly Dios, but does not know she is my daughter. I want her alive and unharmed. If she is with anyone, bring them to the Dark City. I will pay 50,000 credits for the first her finds her. Do not fail me," The cloaked figure said.

Cal's eyes lit up from under his helmet, knowing who Kelly was. He nodded to the cloaked figure.

"It shall be done, my Emperor," He said. The bounty hunters bowed and left.

It was true: The cloaked figure was the clone of Emperor Palpatine himself. 

_Yes, _the old man thought. _She is mine! _He laughed evilly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cal Lusar walked toward the docking bay where his ship the _Dark Star _was. He punched in the code for the ramp to open and he walked up it, closing it behind him, and walked toward the cockpit. He removed his helmet and revealed dirty-blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail and dark blue eyes. 

He pushed a button on the counsel after sitting down and smiled at the face that appeared on the small comm. screen.

"Hey, Kelly," Cal said.

The eighteen year old's smile brightened, and she smiled at her boy friend. Her long brown hair was pulled into a bun, and Cal knew he had chosen the perfect girl.

"Hey, Cal," She said.

"Just calling to tell you I'll be home in about three standard hours, and I've got some info," Cal said.

"Okay, I'll see you then," Kelly said.

"I love you, Princess," Cal said.

He called her 'princess' because he said she looked like one. He also said that she was his princess.

"I love you, too, Cal. See you in a little while." With that, they shut the comm. off.


	2. Chapter 2

~Authors note~ I own the characters in this story because I made them up. I am not getting money for this story. I will update as I write. Please R&R and be patient with me, because I am working on other stories as well.

Chapter two

Kelly Dios felt arms wrap around her waist a few hours later, and she smiled. She turned and looked at the person who had done so, and saw her boy friend Cal there. He no longer wore the bounty hunter uniform, and wore a traditional Jedi robe, with a light saber, a silver cylinder which had the power to light up and become a blade that could go through anything, hanging on his belt.

Kelly wore a necklace around her neck with a gold chain, and to Cal, she looked tired, but he knew she was a strong girl.

"Hello there," Cal said.

Kelly laughed, and Cal's ears filled up with the sound, "Hi," She said. She leaned toward him and kissed him on the lips. 

"I've missed you."

"Not as much as I've missed you," Cal said. 

The reason why he had gone to see the Emperor in his bounty hunter disguise was because he wanted to get any information he could about the Imperials. Even though it had been some time since the original Emperor had died, and the Empire was destroyed, he still wanted to know what the remains of the Empire was planning, especially with the resurrected Emperor around. 

The information he found out that day was something he wasn't sure he could tell Kelly. He knew that she had been alone with her brother, Kam, for most of her life, and that she had been through a lot. But the information he had just found out. . . 

_Maybe I should tell Kam first, and let him tell Kelly, _Cal thought.

"Tell Kam what?" Kelly asked him. 

He looked up at her, coming out of her day dream, blinking a few times. He had forgotten how amazingly strong Kelly was in the Force, and knew she could read his thoughts.

"Nothing, Kell. I'll tell you later," Cal said.

She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he was probably keeping a secret from her, but let it go.

Just then, a man wearing a brown cloak covering his Jedi clothing with the hood down. He had brown hair pulled behind him in a short ponytail, just like Cal did, and had dark blue eyes. He wore black boots, and had a light saber hanging from his belt as well. He looked to be about twenty years old, and his name was Kam Dios, Kelly's older brother. 

_I wonder if the Emperor knows about Kam, _Cal thought to himself.

"What are you two love birds up to?" Kam asked as he walked in. He walked to a cabinet and took out a glass, then filled it up with some Corellian Rum and took a sip of it.

Kelly turned and looked at her brother, a smile on her face, still in Cal's arms. Cal turned himself so that he stood behind Kelly, and still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Nothing a certain brother should be worrying about," Kelly joked.

"By saying that, you'll get me worried," Kam said.

_Or was he? _Kelly thought. For as long as she could remember, Kam had always been protective of her. When she and Cal started going out at first, he got protective, but she knew how much Kam loved her, and didn't want to lose her. She thought it was very sweet.

"Well, I'm going to see if there's any fixing I need to do on the Dark Star. Do you want to come help me, Kam?" Cal asked, looking at him.

"Sure," Kam answered. He walked toward the sink and put his glass in the sink as he leaned over and kissed his sister on the cheek, "Call us if you need us."

Cal moved his head so that he could kiss Kelly on the cheek, "We should be done in a little while if there isn't much of anything for us to do. Call us on the comm. when supper is ready." With that, the two started walking toward the door and to the docking bay where the ship was. Kelly watched them leave, and sighed, turning to start to cook their supper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kam and Cal stood in the cockpit, looking over the modifications for the ship. Cal sat in the pilot's chair as he looked down at one of the monitors.

"Say, uh, Kam. . ." Cal started.

The older Jedi looked up at Cal from where he sat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Kelly doesn't know anything about who your parents were, right?" Cal asked.

Kam blinked in surprise, wondering what made him ask that. "She thinks that they're dead, nothing more. She has no idea who they were. . . Or who they are," Kam answered.

"I went to the Emperor's Star Destroyer disguised as a bounty hunter today. He had called the five best bounty hunters in the galaxy there. He told us to look for his daughter, and that he wanted her alive and unharmed. His daughters name is Kelly Dios," Cal answered. He looked up at him to see Kam's reaction.

Kam sighed, looking down. "So, he's finally found out about her. . . I knew it wouldn't be long until he did," He said.

"How could he have found out? He's been dead for the past ten years," Cal asked.

"When I was ten years old, Kelly was only eight. Our father didn't even know about us. He was on the dark side, and my mother had died when Kelly was born. I took care of her, and we grew up. . . I had heard many things about my father. After he was killed, the Imperials started looking for ways to bring him back. They finally did, this year, and 

I've heard rumors that he's found a new Sith Apprentice. The apprentice must have found out somehow. I'm not sure why our father would be looking for Kelly, though, if he doesn't even know about me," Kam explained. "Don't tell Kelly you know. . . I'll tell her. She won't want to hear it from anyone else."

Cal nodded. A few minutes later, they heard foot sounds going up the ramp, making a CLUNK noise against the medal. Kam put a hand on his saber, just in case. A shadow neared the cockpit, and Kelly came in. 

"Kelly. It's just you," Kam said. 

Kelly raised an eyebrow, "Who else would it have been? I just came to tell you dinner is ready," She said.

"Alright. There doesn't seem to be any problems with the ship," Cal said. Cal and Kam got up and turned, walking out of the cockpit, and down the ramp. 

The three of them started walking toward the way out when a voice said, "Halt!" They looked up and saw about fifteen Imperial Storm troopers there holding blasters and stun cuffs. Three of the troopers went toward them, looking at Kelly. "Kelly Dios, you are under arrest. The Emperor wishes to see you," One trooper said. He nodded, and the other two troopers took Kelly's arms.

"What? No! Let go of me!" Kelly said. She tried to get out of the troopers grasps, but they started dragging her away after putting stun cuffs on her wrists. "Kam! Cal! Let me go!"

"Kelly!" Kam yelled. The rest of the troopers started walking toward Cal and Kam and grabbing at their arms, putting the stun cuffs on their wrists as well.

"We have a place to bring you two as well," One trooper said. He nodded, and the guards started dragging Kam and Cal in another direction. They could hear Kelly screaming for help.

_Don't worry, Kelly. We'll come for you, I promise, _Kam sent out to her through the Force.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kelly was taken to a shuttle which boarded a Star Destroyer. Two troopers stood on each side of her, walking her down the hall, stun cuffs still on her wrists. She was led to a room where the door slid open, and she saw all sorts of interrogation machines set up. Kelly swallowed, and the troopers pushed her into the room, and took her toward a table that had chains on it which were connected to the ceiling. They took her to the table and made her lay down, strapping her neck, arms, waist, and legs down. A trooper nodded to another who was standing by a wall with buttons and switches on it, and the table lifted up off the ground and above a tank full of water. Going across the water, though, was an electric field, where sparks went across it every few seconds. Kelly turned her head as much as she could, and looked down, seeing the sparks going across, and knew she was in trouble.

The table was lowered just above the water, and a man wearing a black cloak with the hood up came in. He was young, and he had a light saber hanging from his belt.

"Welcome, Princess. I am Lord Destroyer, Apprentice of the Emperor. I have been sent to extract information from you before you are taken to see the Emperor," The man said."Princess? What are you talking about? Where are my friends?" Kelly asked, glaring at him.

"You are in no position to be asking questions, for it is I who am asking you. Begin the interrogation," The man said.

Just before they lowered the table, a man stood up on a ladder by the tank and placed a headband on Kelly's head, which had wires and white circles coming out of it. The wires were connected to a wire making the electric shock machine that made the shocks go across the water. Every few seconds, the shocks would go across, and it would go to Kelly's head, sending her pain, which would hopefully help make her answer the questions.

The trooper stuck the plastic things to her forehead, and the sides of her head. He climbed down the ladder, and nodded, and the table lowered until it was on top of the water, and the machine was turned on. An electric shock went across the water, and to the wire that was connected to the band around Kelly's head. When the shock reached her head, she cried out in pain.

"AH!"

"Tell me who your friends are, Princess," Lord Destroyer said.

"Never!" Kelly said.

Destroyer nodded again, and another shock was sent to Kelly's head. She screamed out in pain as loud as she could possibly manage.

"Who were your parents?" The man asked.

"I. . . Never knew. . . My parents. . . They died. . . When I was born," Kelly said, barely able to speak from the pain. 

"We shall see what my master says about that," Destroyer said, grinning evilly.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kam and Cal were taken to the Dark City, an evil place. Those who committed crimes of some sort were taken there. Even those who didn't were taken there. The City was filled with buildings where the prisoners were taken to be interrogated and tortured as punishments. 

The storm troopers led her to a building, and they walked in. As they walked, they heard screams coming from different rooms. The troopers started walking, and so did Kam and Cal. Two troopers took Kam by the arms and opened a door. It opened, and Kam saw different interrogation machines in the room and swallowed. He pulled in on the Force and let it flow through him. The troopers pushed him into the room, and the door shut behind them. The other two troopers kept walking, taking Cal's shoulders. 

The troopers and Cal kept walking until they stopped at another door. It slid open, and it looked like the room Kam was pushed into, the same sort of interrogation machines in it.

TBC


End file.
